


Believer

by Callee4real



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Short, i swear I love mylene but this is from shaos pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callee4real/pseuds/Callee4real
Summary: Did Shaolin believe in a God?





	Believer

Did Shaolin believe in a God? At times yes. But for a long time he couldn’t believe. When he saw both his parents dead with his own two eyes he couldn’t believe that there could ever be a God who would do something like this. 

When Fat Annie picked him up off the streets by the scruff of his neck and gave him a place to stay and food to eat and money to spend he saw it as a God send. Until that one night where he saw God die while wrapped in her arms. God died every night for years.

The shining moment of truth when God appeared before him dressed in red and spinning records came one faithful day, and to Shaolin’s surprise God didn’t die that night, he saved him. 

God suddenly sent angels every which way, in a wordsmith, in a crew, in a record. But they ruined it, God’s wrath fell on Shaolin for something that he had no part in. Kicked out of Heaven, Shaolin took up his staff and knew he had to find a way back in. 

When Shaolin started to doubt God was when the devil manifested itself in that girl Mylene. A church-singing, praise-leading, fame-seeking, Zeke-stealing devil. How could a God allow such a person to take his angels and then run off to California leaving everything in tatters. 

But Shaolin does believe in a God. When the sun shines through his palace window, when a record—any record—is spinning, when he waltzes in with a grin bigger than the world. Shaolin believed God stood right in front of him with crooked teeth and dirty Converse. And he knew God loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh. Yeah. This came to me randomly and I haven’t written a fic in forever let alone ever published anything so here’s this


End file.
